Touhou's Bizarre Incidents - Broken Clock
by Stardust-Incident195
Summary: A few days ago the boundaries of Gensokyo were weakened and it was possible that any human could the cross, but the border youkai trying to do the maximum for that not to happen, but something worse happened ...
1. Prologue

There is a place ... A world that is separate from us for reasons unknown. This world is called Gensokyo, a paradise where youkai, humans, gods, fairies and other beings live in peace. But still there are strangers in this world cases that residents of Gensokyo give the name of incidents.

Who is responsible for the incidents of Gensokyo is the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu Hakurei, a young woman at least 16 years old, with black hair and wearing red and white clothes. Sometimes other residents of Gensokyo also end up getting interested in solving the case and as is the case of ordinary magician Marisa Kirisame, which usually solves the case along with Reimu, or the maid head of Scarlet Devil Masion, Sakuya Izayoi.

A few days ago the boundaries of Gensokyo were weakened and it was possible that any human could the cross, but the border youkai trying to do the maximum for that not to happen, but something worse happened ...

Coming home after stealing some books from the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Marisa just stepping into something strange and decided to see what was best. When faced with one hand and soon after the body of a man passed out, that most appeared to be dead, on the floor she was in shock. Not knowing what to do she took the man to her house with great difficulty to be ... a little heavy ...

Alice Margatroid, a youkai who lives by the Forest of Magic alongside Marisa realized that the witch was trying to do the maximum to hide everything that was carrying a body, without much success, as the body of man was great enough to be the sample . Just like that Alice decided to Marisa's house to see what was happening. When she entered she saw the blonde putting the man on her bed and decided to ask amazed.

- Marisa, what is happening here? - The parent puppets came into the room

- Alice! You should not to be here! What do you want? - The witch spoke through coiled and stunned by the appearance of the other

- Know what are you hiding! - The highest spoke trying to see the body fainted in bed Marisa

- It's nothing! You can go back to your hou - - Marisa was pushed by the other who was astonished to see the man's body in the bed of the newest

- What happened to him? - She tried to check his breathing and his pulse that seemed to be weak, but still showed signs of life

- I do not know, I was walking around when I saw him, ze ...

The two stood there doing everything to see if they could at least agree on the man or something. After a while it was getting dark and Alice was to go back, but before she could get up ...

He moved ...

- Whe... Where am I? - He spoke as he opened his eyes slowly

- He woke ... - Alice spoke amazed seeing the man struggling to rise

- Do not say Genius! - Marisa spoke sarcastically to the blonde short hair behind her

- ... Who are you? - He said with a cold tone for the two

- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I'm Margartroid Alice, a youkai that controls puppets, I am a great magician too! - The highest appeared a little embarrassed in front of man

- Marisa Kirisame I am a human, I am known as the ordinary Magician, Daze - The lowest is presented without one iota of shame and totally excited

- Ok ... I'm Jotaro Kujo ... - He introduced himself to the two. Jotaro looked around - What am I doing here?

The two explained that they had found in the middle of the forest completely collapsed and Marisa decided to drag him to her home to help him. Without quite understanding Jotaro only listened to the explanation of both the parent puppet resolve ask.

- Mr. Kujo, you know how you got here? - Alice asked

- Without that "Mr. Kujo" ... and ... - He thought for a few seconds - ... No, I have not the slightest idea.

Marisa and Alice talked a bit about how he could have come here to resolve that he would need to return home. They asked if they could help and if they could give a ride. The response was so calm that startled the two girls.

- Would be good ... which way is Japan?

- Japan?! - The two cried together

- Undoubtedly, the Yukari brought him beyond the borders ... - The oldest told worried

- Yare Yare Daze ¹ - The other replied slightly lowering his hat covering his eyes

- ... borders? "Yare yare daze"?

Angry Alice began to fight with Marisa so that the two were talking with Yukari and that should take you to the other side of the borders of Gensokyo again. Marisa not putting up more of the other complaints resolved agree with her on everything she said to get an idea.

- How about we take him to Reimu? Maybe she knows what to do, Daze!

- Can be ...

The blonde grabbed her broom and took the man out of her house. When she climbs the flying broom asked him to go up too. After a "That'll hold me?" She pulled him and the two were flying to the Hakurei Shrine.

Gensokyo was about to go through another of its various incidents ...

_**Continue...**_

_**Notes:**_

_**My first English fanfic and My first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic. I was thinking Touhou and JoJo's Bizarre adventure give a good crossover so i start to do this. Thank you for reading and See you in the next chapter**_

_**¹ Yare Yare Daze - It's the classic phrase of Jotaro. Fans compare Marisa with Jotaro and generally she appears speaking this phrase in some Fan Works.**_


	2. Chapter 1

The Hakurei shrine is where the lives the Shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, she is the one who solves most (or almost all) incidents of Gensokyo. After all Reimu receives no donations as thanks and stuff and neither own friend you please put a coin inside the box of donations.

- ... Empty Again - The black haired girl sighed when she saw the empty box donations

She returned to clean the Shrine as usual until a voice interrupting his thoughts. Someone shouting her name ... It was Marisa! She waited for the blonde landed on so he could talk to her, but nothing surprised her.

- Marisa, who is he? - The Shirne maiden asked to see the man with Marisa on her broom

- Ah! This one? - Marisa looked the other which came down the broom and decided to present

- My name is Jotaro Kujo ...

- Welcome, Kujo-san - Reimu spoke - My name is Reimu Hakurei, the priestess of this Shrine

While the two presented themselves Marisa went to the cash donations and laughed at the empty box. Seeing the black-haired girl with angry derision Jotaro went to the box and put a few coins in the box.

- That's all I got ... - Speaking this left Marisa and Reimu surprised by the action of older

- You are an angel! Almost no one does it for me! - The black-haired girl said with shining eyes to see someone do a good deed for her.

After awhile Reimu poured tea for two and three began to talk. Reimu was curious to know about Jotaro and began to ask some things about him such as where it came from. The priestess was disturbed to hear where he came and asked if he would go back beyond the borders.

- After all, you also may have come from another time ... - She said as she took a bit of tea - not only Yukari that may have brought you here ...

Yukari Yakumo and her daughter Megumi Yakumo has virtually the same powers, it is unclear how Yukari had Megumi, but the girl was a child prodigy and even now he was teenager was discovered that she could intervene between one time and another bringing some of the other human side borders and different years of Gensokyo.

- I do not know if I want to go back ... - The most talked while thinking about their world and that - I can not stay here for awhile and decide if I want to go back or not?

The two looked at each other and sighed. A "Fine" was said by Reimu and asked where he would rather it stay. Suspecting that Marisa had already offered his temple as housing and between a sigh and another Jotaro decided to stay with Reimu. It was expected, after Marisa should have offered it.

- Mind if living with a drunk? - The girl with black hair warned for older

- Of course not ... - He said - ... She cares about the smell of cigarette smoke?

- Not that I know of. - The newest answered him

- I'm leaving. - Marisa stood up grabbing her broom - Anything I come back to visit you, Jotaro.

The black and white witch on her broom went away leaving those two alone. Without those two very subject just kept staring at the ground or sky. After a long silence that Reimu decided to break it

- Hey, how is the other side of the border? - She asked curiously

Jotaro began to explain in detail what it was like on the other side and how the people there were. Reimu did not know what to say and when there was something strange for her time or another decided to ask or even remained silent.

A little away from the temple Hakurei is what they call the Youkai Mountain. There is a mountain where live several youkai and where humans are not welcome. Near the Untrodden Valley a Youkai who is interested in cases called incidents. She is called Kasume Minami, a Youkai hectic but a little lonely. Using the classic white shirt with a purple tie gracing the skirt also in some detail purple black a white hat with a purple tie with black details and brown boots walking down the soil slightly damp due to being next to the river where lived some Kappas. She walked without concerns hoping to find some Youkai cool enough to hold a conversation and good enough understandable. Stepping into a strange surperficie Kasume jumped back thinking it was another trap some human idiot who had gone there.

She felt something move in her hair on top of his hat and took a bit revealing a black cat that had been hidden beneath the hat.

- NekoNeko-chan? What is? - Asked Kasume calling the cat by his nickname

- Kasume-san, is a human body! - The cat spoke drawing attention of the girl with brown hair streaked with yellow and purple - One, no! TWO!

Kasume actually looked better and the cat was right! Two human bodies. The cat fell to the shoulder of the girl and she put on her hat again and began to regard the bodies wondering what to do.

- NekoNeko-chan, what do we do? - The girl asked as shee fidgeted on the arm of one of the faint

- Let's take them home and then we help them - the cat answered

- But humans are not welcome here and you know it!

- Do not let them need here forever, just until they agree

- ... Give it to trust you? - Kasume his hat down a bit

- Of course it gives to trust me - The cat jumped from the shoulder to the ground and was returning to its original shape revealing a Nekomata - I,Nekojirou, already lied to you?

Kasume somehow dragged the two bodies with the help of Nekojirou to their house. They waited a long time until the two agree. Meanwhile Nekojirou returned to his cat form and returned to his hideout, Kasume's Hat.

Days later the two men agreed on and say that was not very good for both.

- AAH! Where am I? - The cry of one of them began to disturb Kasume - This can not be another test of Lisa-Lisa!

- Hey! JoJo! Calm down! - The blond tried to stop the screams

- Listen to your friend and stop! No one here has heard of iron! - Kasume approached the others who just did scream - JoJo, is not it? Listen, if not stop that screaming I'll be obliged to treat you like the youkai treat humans this way!

When he would say something noticed the cold look of the girl and was startled a bit.

- Well ... Who are you and where they came from! - The girl spoke in a threatening tone

- M-My name is Joseph and Joestar ... Wait a minute! You owe me explanations! What is this place?

- Understand! As much as you're big, I'm more powerful than you! - She spoke as she took a camera from inside his shirt

- Please forgive the rude attitude of him - told the blonde - My name is Caesar Zeppeli and we were in Venice, if you have some way to go back, I ask you to help us ...

The cat came out of hiding and went to the shoulder Kasame between the two stared and wondered where it would be Venice. That incident was getting bigger.

**Continue...**

_**Notes:**_

_**Yay! The first Chapter! Well, I don't know if is too much OOC, but if is, sorry!**_

_**Kasume Minami and Nekojirou are OCs(Kasume belongs to me and Nekojirou belongs to a friend) they are two youkais. **_

_**That is all for today, See you in the next chapter**_

_**(And sorry if my english is so... Bad!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

After a good explanation of what had happened, Kasume decided to take them to the temple Hakurei to bring they back.

- And to think I will have to leave everything here and go back to that torture with Lisa Lisa - Joseph spoke disappointed

- Lisa Lisa? - The two spoke

After that the two began to whisper something while the other two listen. Kasume decided this time to take them to another place entirely different and the two continued without understanding anything. After some time climbing Kasume and the other two reached the top of the mountain by a hidden path so they were not caught by other youkai.

- They know how to fly? - The girl asked for them

- Kasume-san, they are ordinary humans, are not native to Gensokyo - the cat in the hat hidden ruled

- what that cat think is talking about?!

- JoJo, calm down! - Caesar tried to calm his friend.

Without a second thought the girl tied a rope in two and flew them pulling with all the strength she had. As they crossed the clouds and reach the palace, Kasume threw them on the floor of the palace and landed on the floor even turning quickly in search of someone.

- Minami-san ... Want something? - A woman with blue hair appeared

The Woman wears a white and red shirt, long black skirt, and a hat with a red bow and two long ribbons Extending October She has the the white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and the shirt glows in scarlet color.

- Joseph, Caesar, this is Miss. Iku Nagae. She is next to a woman named Lisa Lisa - Nekojirou spoke as he descended to the shoulder Kasume leaving both bewildered and unresponsive

After a frozen lake is the mansion of vampire Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Mansion. This mansion is full of employed and who stands out among all of them is the head maid, Sakuya Izayoi. The silver-haired maid is special for having been saved by Remilia when I was little and also have an incredible ability, she can stop time. Actually controls it (hone the skills worth). Sakuya did not care much with her life, but some things bother her. If Sakuya was not his real name, why would still be left like that? How much time had passed since he had come to the mansion? And what bothered him the most ... What was that star mark on her neck? Even doing everything to hide that mark Sakuya could not help but look when removed their clothes. As if his life depended on to know about a fucking brand. Without connecting to your questions, Sakuya continued to do their work as usual, but while cleaning one of the corridors of the mansion something caught her attention: Someone was talking with Meiling, the keeper of the mansion. Without thinking Sakuya went there and decided to see what was happening.

- Meiling, what's going on? Who is he? - The Maid asked for a guard who tried to stop the boy

-I do not know, Sakuya-san. He came here asking to come in and ...

- Would not you do anything right? - Sakuya noticed that the boy kept his face - a problem?

- You look familiar ... - He spoke as he continued to face her.

After envisage long the boy began to close his eyes and before he could fall to the ground Meiling grabbed. Sakuya decided to bring him into the mansion and decided to take care of the boy. After a few hours he woke.

- Put your clothes to wash if you do not mind ... - A silver-haired woman spoke calmly as he watched the newest agree - this is a pajama outfit of one of the employees of the mansion ... Do not worry I did nothing wrong with you. - Sakuya grabbed a tray and put in bed - Your name is ...

- Giorno Giovanna ... And you are ... - He asked as he took the cup of tea that was in front

- Sakuya Izayoi, but just call me Sakuya. - She said the boy as he waited for tea - Tell me, what are you doing here?

- I do not remember. At one point I was in a place and at another time I ended up in a frozen lake. I started to get very cold and looked for somewhere I could warm to get here, but it did not work, well ... I just got here.

- I see ... You must be from the outside world ...

- What?

Sakuya explained in detail to the boy he knew of Gensokyo and looked like he could not believe it. Giorno Sakuya looked stunned and speechless. Everything started to make sense when Sakuya Yukari spoke to him.

- I see ... It must have been just that - He spoke

- If you want to go back just tell, Giorno-san ... - Sakuya did not think about anything else when I finally saw a star mark on the boy's neck. In the same place as yours and same brand as yours - ... This mark ...

- It's a birthmark ...

- How strange, Giorno ... I. .. I also have it ... - Sakuya showed the mark to Giorno. The two were now starting to get extremely confused.

**Continue...**

_**Notes:**_ _**I predict many people killing me because of Sakuya. What is the problem? Let it be the family Joestar! Or maybe ... I'll leave everything to the next chapter. I think in the previous chapter forgot to mention that Megumi is also an OC of mine, but I think I realized. Well, thanks for reading and until the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Joseph wanted explanations about how Iku knew Lisa Lisa and she explained that Yukari had met on one of his expeditions to the outside world and since then the two has been talking about. One day Yukari brought up Lisa Lisa to Iku and the two also became friends. At the end of the explanation of Iku, Kasume spoke there about 3 days ago saw Lisa Lisa talk about someone who was threatened with life by alliances.  
- As much as that sounds stupid, I who am about to die - Joseph manifested  
- Are you afraid of getting married? - Asked curiously Nekojirou  
- No, some idiots pillar put some alliances in my throat and in my heart that would disintegrate in 30 days. Missing a few days and I need to get the antidote - Joseph explained to the girls  
While the three thought of something, Iku remembered something said by Lisa Lisa. She was doing some research for this antidote and knew there was a woman who would know are problems do without, but the instructions only antidote was hidden in a book in the Library Voile and was under the care of a youkai. Without thinking Joseph decided to go to the library and it would pick up the book, he was itching to get those rings your body the fastest possible!

In Hakurei Shrine things were quiet. Jotaro did nothing but observe the priestess cleaning the temple entrance. Noting now he had never seen a priestess with those clothes and stood staring to notice the clothes better.  
- Any problems? - She asked as she was observed  
- Nothing is that their clothes were different from priestesses ...  
She stopped to clean the entrance and was close to the man sitting on the porch. The priestess began to look at him the same way he was staring at her and then decided to ask.  
- How old are you really?  
- I'm 17 ... - He meant it as always  
- In the outside world was for teenagers his age are in school right? - She said - I think the uniforms are not so  
- How can you know if you never saw the outside world?  
- I got my information, but you earned this. - She gave up sitting next to him - ... What did you do in the outside world?  
With her question was a silence dominating the scene and after a few minutes he started talking about what he was doing in the outside world before stopping in Gensokyo. Reimu things listened carefully and was amazed to hear him say he was behind a vampire, it was then that she remembered that vampires were not native to Gensokyo.  
- I. .. I know a vampire. - Reimu told him as she looked at the direction of the mansion - She lives in a mansion where the sun almost never touches inside.  
- Maybe he's there ...  
- If you want we can go there ... - The girl with black hair gave him an option to  
- No. .. Okay ... No need to worry about it ... Not now ...

There is a library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion where the entrance to the basement. The library name is the Voile comodo where this youkai the best friend of the lady of the manor, Patchouli Knowledge.  
Patchouli is a youkai of at least 100 years, has long hair, smooth and purple. Their clothes are practically pajamas, after all hardly leaves home, his health is fragile, but still is a powerful mage.  
Your library has all kinds of books, from novels to medical recipes. Any book that you think is in there. As always she was reading some of the many books in there when she saw Sakuya to get ready for the tea, but that day was different.  
- Sakuya, who is this young man on your side? - She asked formally as always  
- Well my lady, this is ... Giorno Giovanna ... A friend of mine ...  
- He was the kid who was there at the front was not? - Patchouli was smart enough to know when someone was lying to her  
- Yes, miss. Forgive me for lying. - Sakuya bowed, put the tea set on the table before retiring and spoke simple words - Miss Patchouli, Giorno can stay here for a while? I can not watch him all the time and I'm more quiet if someone is watching him.  
- ... Why is asking this for me?  
- Well, is that Miss almost never leaves the library and thought I could just stare at it until I finish my service  
- Sure, as long as they do not mess up my library I'll be quiet  
The maid then bowed again and withdrew leaving the blonde in the library there. The lowest was lost in just to look around and see so many bookshelves and books. He sat in one of the three chairs that were around the big table and afraid to pick up a book just watched them and played occasionally.  
- You can pick one to read, I allow. Just don't want to mess ... - Patchouli said as he stared coldly at the boy  
- Er ... Sure, thanks - Passed looking for a book among the piles on the table  
In a short time left ducked birthmark visible allowing Patchouli see and stay curious about this strange brand. She remembers reading about the strange mark somewhere. He turned a few pages of the book he was reading. Soon appeared the picture of the brand. _"Joestar - originally a rich family that was virtually decimated for unknown reasons. Currently it is unknown how many descendants are alive or at least for some living descendant."_ Patchouli knew that this was a family outside of Gensokyo, but what that kid was doing there. She remembered that one day Sakuya saw, by accident, still looking in the mirror with her underwear. She was watching a brand ... It was the same brand.  
_"So Sakuya is the family Joestar? What is it this guy? These are questions that I need to start thinking about solving"_ The magician thought as she watched the blonde taking a book from one of the stacks of her desk and putting to read.  
While focused on answering her questions Patchouli heard a noise coming from outside the mansion. It was a kind of explosion, someone will eventually defeating Meiling.  
- Intruders? - Patchouli whispered to herself

**~o~o~o~**

**Finally I'm posting this!**  
**For two days I've been without internet and only now that I came to my father's house could post! Sorry if it is too short, I ended up running out of patience with the internet and wrote little (just watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure these two days)**  
**[Answering a Review \ o]**  
**Han-ko: I thank the Review write and say that just because there are so many cross-overs them.**  
**-**  
**Well until the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

Giorno not understand why Patchouli meant by "intruders". When looking at the outside saw two men entering the gate, the gate redhead fallen in the ground and the gate destroyed. How did they do it? He did not know at all.  
- Giorno, please go to the basement and hide '- Patchouli commented as she grabbed another book and leave the other in her hands on the table - but if you find someone in there or hear something, ignore!  
Not quite understanding the blond ran to a door that had the bottom of the large library (who knows how he found the door) and open faced with a gigantic staircase to the basement and then following the orders of Patchouli (for pure fright) ran down the stairs a little scared and reached the basement.  
Patchouli rose from the table and varies across several shelves as if looking for a book, but actually hoped that the intruders entered the library.  
The silence of the library was then broken by the crude way that the door was open. Why she entered the two tall men, one with black and messy hair and the othe with a blond hair and more "tidy". The black-haired took the peaceful silence of the library and was harassing her owner, who was then Patchouli decided see them  
- With your permission, gentlemen ... - The calm, low and cold voice of the girl did the blonde shiver for a moment - This is a library and I need silence  
The other started shouting angry more and more asking for books that give a way for any alliance. _"He is afraid of getting married?_" the girl thought seeing his despair when speaking of alliances.  
- Please leave here. Never will attend intruders. - She saw the desperate would move, and then no more nor less trapped in a bubble  
- What?! Caesar? Why did you do it? - He shouted at the blonde  
- I did nothing ... - Caesar looked at the girl with purple hair - she was!  
The two looked at the girl without understanding what were your skills. Now that the other was stuck, just that Caesar should fight with the mage. _"I can not fight with a girl ...I'm not JoJo who hit girls who tease him!"_ The blonde thought as he looked up and down at the girl in front of her.

* * *

_"I feel like someone is following me"_  
These words were in charge the thoughts of Gardener of Hakugyokurou, Youmu Konpaku. The half-ghost girl with short hair and silver had gone to buy some things for her superior's dinner, but at the time it left the Neetworld felt persecuted.  
While returning a hand touched her shoulder and fright (and a little fear) turned quickly putting the bags in her arms to leave your hands free so he could pull her sword. To see who pointed the sword was startled. He was a tall (Compared to it, was extremely high), hair combed with a somewhat strange and the same color as yours and carried on his back a young man a little lower, red-haired, slightly pinkish, and which seemed to be off.  
- Who are you? And why the hell are chasing me? - Youmu asked scared  
- I'm sorry ... I just wanted ... Asking for help ... - The voice of the man in front of her was a bit strange as if he had suffered a serious injury and suspicions were right.  
The man soon fainted in front of her.  
With despair and not knowing what to do the silver haired girl dragged both to the entrance where the Hakugyokurou with difficulty dragged the two stairs to get in the mansion. Put them both in one of several rooms and strangers who treated the injuries were the body of the two.

* * *

Sakuya was shopping after leaving Giorno in Patchouli's library and saw nothing after that. She decided then to shop in the village of human and noticed that the night would fall in a few hours, Remilia would be ready to want to leave or she would ask for tea when she returned.  
The silver-haired maid left the store with all the preparations for tea and then headed toward the mansion, the sun was ready to leave the moon to take account of the heavens and Sakuya realized it was almost too late.  
While walking through the forest around the Scarlet Devil Mansion suddenly someone grabbed her foot. When trying to drop her foot of the hand that had held she noticed a man on the ground, much of his body was in terrible condition, he had blond hair and was very strong, between his neck and his shoulder the mark that she shared with Giorno .  
_"What's going on here?"_  
She helped him quickly leading to the mansion. Arriving saw Meiling recovering the floor and wondered what had happened to the gate being blown this way.  
_"It's night! I have to see what is happening!"_  
Let the man in any room, closed the curtains of the room and ran toward the damage done in the mansion that overlooked the library.  
Sounds of explosions were coming from there. Bothered by the fact that the younger sister of her master could have left the mansion. Did everything to calm down about the fact that those sitting in there everything was she exploding .  
She opened the door and was surprised by what she saw.

* * *

Patchouli was tired. Her asthma had attacked and on top of her library was a mess. The idiot who kept screaming was the one who attacked her and then was forced to defend herself with that she used a magic barrier and then she tried to attack him, she ended up attacking the blond, and that's how that mess started  
Caesar Zeppeli was using bubbles to attack and this hindered a little Patchouli who tried to assuage their explosions library with the element water, but to no avail nothing!  
Already Joseph Joestar wore a bizarre toy made of iron and called it "Clacker Volley". It would be difficult for her.  
- You made me do it - she took from her book open a card - Fire Earth Metal Water Wood Sign "Philosopher's Stone"  
It was then that five species of stones of different colors surrounding the magician them and began to leave bizarre bullets and some lasers too. Leave them a power of each element as the name indicated.  
The two tried to swerve but it seemed that every moment was more difficult to do. The longer it went lower was the space between her shots and lasers.  
- I have sent leave here! - Patchouli spoke trying to hide their lack of air  
Unable to hide her right breathlessness was noted by Caesar who tried their best to approach her. When he get past the majority of shots and come near her he would try to do something with she, but the magician not allowed  
- Get off! - She yelled as she tried to aim the shots at him, but to no avail...  
He took the book of the girl and held her hands to her doing nothing. Soon the magic was nullified and irritated Joseph was heard screaming from the room.  
- Get off me! - She tried to take off her thin arms from the hands of blonde  
- You're running out of air! Stop it! We Only come here for help!  
A furious maid entered the library wondering what had happened, if Patchouli was right, who was they and where was Giorno.  
- Oh No! I forgot Giorno! - Patchouli exclaimed almost wanting to run to the basement door, but could not if she tried  
- It is in the basement!? Miss. Patchouli, I'm sorry, but I gotta run! After I take care of these intruders! - Sakuya ran to the basement  
- What is there? - Joseph asked, curious to see the maid desperate run for the door at the back of the library  
- ... A vampire ...  
_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

_**Notes:**_  
_**Heh! Here i'm. I tried so much write this chapter, but the tests and the school and others things don't let me write it!**_  
_**I don't know if is short, but i think is better you don't miss this chapter, this is a importante chapter of the fanfic! I hope you'll forgive me for my delay!**_  
_**Next Chapter is coming soon ^^**_


	6. Chapter 5

The Scarlet Devil Mansion is a gigantic mansion with a huge basement. Few know that what is there is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of the mansion. Giorno will eventually discover that ... In the worst of ways.  
- Let's play? - A child's voice echoed throughout the basement apparently empty  
- Who's there? - The blond scared screamed demand of the owner of the voice  
Giorno searched for all points of the basement without finding the child who asked to play.  
- Let's play?  
Again!  
Searched and searched. It was then that he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turning faced with red eyes that glowed in the midst of that darkness.  
- I choose! Let's play Danmaku!

* * *

The Hakugyokurou is where the spirits go after they leave your body. Where there is expected to be able to reincarnate. In the center is a large cherry youkai the Saigyou Ayakashi, say it sucks or spirits coia well.  
- Youmu? Who are these? - the "Princess" of the dead, Yuyuko Saigyouji asked  
- I found them around. They were so injured that came to pity - Youmu lied a little to his lady - They can stay here until agree?  
- Sure ...  
Yuyuko is a ghost extremely dangerous. Her spirit is there 1000 years. Few know about her past ... What about your connection to the Hakugyokurou's garden cherry blossom. After all she is so kind and cheerful that seems even a human. She has pink hair and her skin is pale, her eyes are a darker pink, she wears a sort of blue kimono with white and touching her head.  
- Youmu, can I ask you a favor?  
- Of course, Lady Yuyuko ...  
- Three souls disappeared from Hakugyokurou ... Souls are extremely different from normal ... Can recover them?  
- ... - Youmu thought a bit before answering - Sure ... I'll chase of souls ...

* * *

- It's getting late, let's go - Reimu awarned the student  
- Ah ... Right ...  
Reimu prepared her futon and began to prepare the Jotaro's futon when it interrupted.  
- No need to ... I sleep there - pointed to by the door  
- Then I'll put the Futon there ...  
Jotaro tried to explain Reimu that she did not need to worry about it, not wanting to cause annoyance to her, even tried to refuse to eat when he saw her prepare dinner with so little food.  
When Reimu was about to collect her then spoke  
- Jotaro ... You want to return to the outside world?  
- ... Why should not you want to?  
After his words Reimu lay on the futon and only spoke one last thing.  
- Tomorrow we'll come to Yukari ... I'll take you back to where you came from ...

* * *

Desperate Sakuya did not know where could be Giorno. Certainly the basement was huge, but Flandre could have blown the boy's body in a matter of seconds! Frightened by the hypotheses of what might have happened Sakuya started yelling at the youngest to get a response and to prove that she was wrong, but no response.  
"Wait a minute ... Why am I so worried about him? Does this strange connection I have with him?"  
Sakuya is questioned for being so concerned with simple human boy she had met that afternoon. Then she heard an explosion. Ran to where the noise was happening there and found nothing but smoke.  
- Sakuya! - The boy screamed upon seeing the maid ran to her and for some reason unknown to embracing, perhaps for fear  
- Giorno? What happened? You met Miss. Flandre?  
- So that's the name of that psycho?  
- Giorno, she is not psycho just wants to play - Sakuya looked worriedly towards smoke could see a figure of a child - just that her powers are very dangerous ...  
Then the smoke came out a little girl, had no less than 1.55 tall, her eyes was red and she has the short blond hair, Which Is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt and socks underneath. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings Appear to be made of iron and prism shards. She carries a matching metal wand with her. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals are presented as follows: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again.  
- Sakuya! - She shouted excited to see the maid - This kid, I want to play with it  
- Miss. Flandre ... Him .. He can not play Danmaku ...  
- Does she get out of here, Sakuya! Please!  
- Come on! I want to play ... - She then moved the wand metal causing them to leave several shots as he went  
- Please, Miss. Flandre! Take it easy! - The maid screamed in vain trying to calm the vampire.  
Soon several shots were fired at them again and Sakuya with Giorno ran away. Sakuya then ran as fast as he could and in the way just twisting the foot.  
- Damn! - She spoke fallen to the ground  
- Sakuya, okay?  
- Let's play, blondie ... - Flandre was ready to tear the head Giorno when it was trapped in a bubble - Huh?  
- Imouto-sama ¹, Please stop it ... - The calm voice echoed in the basement Patchouli - Please stop ...  
Flandre trying to leave the bubble exploded themselves almost gave up then do so. She then started crying (apparently) and then began to yell and scream.  
- But I just wanted to play!  
Seeing the situation Giorno felt sorry for the little girl crying inside. She could be a vampire, psychotic, that almost took his head, but still within was a child ...  
First of all Giorno decided to heal his foot twisted Sakuya. "It will only hurt a little" was what he said to her and did so, her foot had been twisted in seconds better because of Giorno's Gold Experience.  
- How'd you do that? - The maid asked shocked  
- Long story ... I'll explain better later - he said as he walked away the maid - Now I guess I have to play with a vampire  
- Giorno, sure? - Patchouli asked afraid to get her out of the bubble  
- Of course! I'll be fine ... Can take care of those two while I'm here  
Patchouli then blew the bubble and then vampire was loose. Still impressed with the attitude of the boy the vampire asked why he decided to play with the other he said nothing, just smiled.  
The maid smiled and stood up. She and the librarian left the basement and before leaving Sakuya looked back and whispered a 'Keep Alive "for Giorno. He did not understand the meaning of those words, but decided to follow the advice of Sakuya.

* * *

When they returned to the library those two were reading some books (at least Caesar was). Sakuya warned that it would prepare a room for them and that tomorrow after asking for help Hakurei priestess she would take them up to the Eintei where Eirin would the coveted antidote.  
After that Sakuya went to the room where the man who will rescue that afternoon and was surprised to see that he was awake. He went to Sakuya as fast she could barely see straight what happened, but when she realized she was having her blood sucked by the man who now discover that it was a vampire.  
- Ugh ... Please ... Stop it! - She tried to stop him - I... I am employed in a vampire! Please ... Not suggest all my blood! I... I'll get you some blood ... But do not kill me!  
- Who are you? - He asked seeing the maid desperate  
- S-Sakuya Izayoi ... - She replied almost no energy  
- It was you who helped me was not it?  
- Y... Yes ..  
He released her and Sakuya was pale from loss of blood, even if it was little, but she had already used some of the blood to make tea Remilia even that afternoon.  
- P. .. Please ... Tell me your name sir ... - She asked recovering forces and standing up leaning on the door handle.  
- I? I am the great Dio Brando! And from now you will be my slave ...

* * *

Meanwhile ...  
- Eirin ...  
- Yes, princess?  
- Do you think anyone would come after this gem?  
- speaks Stone Aja? ... Who sought for it no longer exists ... At least from what I know ...  
- I'm trusting you, Eirin ... I do not want anyone but Mokou trying to kill me ... Even though I am immortal  
- It's okay, princess. I Eirin Yagokoro not let anyone come near this stone ... Even the original owners of it

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**HEY HEY! HERE I'M! I had a creativity block, but NOW I'M BACK!**_

_**Finally we're coming in the part that i was waiting for!**_

_**I tried to advance Eirin's appearance 'cuz a important person for me is waiting too much for see this, so sorry for the nonsense ending...**_

_**After all i'm with a AU fanfic in my head that i'm writing in my Cellphone... It's another TouhouxJoJo crossover so i was afraid about post it in here... So... May i post?**_

_**Note ¹ - Patchouli calls Flandre of "Imouto-sama" in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil**_


	7. Chapter 6

The sun was beaming in Gensokyo. Another day seemed calm ...  
It just seemed right ...  
Early morning Sakuya was awake going from one side to the other setting the mansion. She tried to end it as fast as possible to get to the Hakurei Shrine fast.  
She had to take the vampire Dio Brando, for Reimu Hakurei to solve everything and send he and Giorno back .  
She entered in Giorno's room where the blond was still asleep. Huddled on the bed, almost all covered, the youthful face looking like a child while sleeping. "Cute" She thought smiling. She hit herself to see that this thought a boy she met there one day.  
Approached him, and shook a little.  
- Giorno, Giorno ... Wake up ... - The calm voice of Sakuya did not seem to effect the blonde freak who just moaned a little but did not wake up - Giorno ... Let's wake up, You'll miss the breakfast  
-Hmmm ... - He groaned again this time moving a bit - ... Just more five minutes ...  
Sakuya looked at the clock on the wall of the room and this time instead of forcing Giorno to wake only the best covered and before leaving the room gave him a small kiss on her forehead. When she left the room realized what she had done and hit herself again. "Why I did this, why am I being so nice to him? I do not even know him ..." She left the room to Dio. Unlike the Giorno's room , Sakuya had left the room vampire incapable of a single sun beyond the window, after all he was recovering.  
- Mr. Dio? - Sakuya said looking to bed without any mention of the Vampire - Are you there?  
Did not understand how, but suddenly Dio was behind her, startled a little and turned taking a small step back. "Will ..." Sakuya thought about the possibility of Dio also could stop time like her, but there was no evidence of that.  
- Mr. Dio, We need to go to the Hakurei Shrine to take you back to your world ... - She spoke as calmly sketching without any reaction  
- Sure, Sakuya ... But how do you expect me to go out in the sunlight? - He spoke as if Sakuya had forgotten that he was a vampire  
- ... I'm already used to give with Vampires ...

* * *

- Good Bye Youmu, come back soon before I get hungry - the Princess of the dead waved as she saw the bib down the long stairs Hakugyokurou with two young men who had found Youmu  
When the two had woke up overnight Youmu decided he would take these two to the Hakurei Shrine for Reimu to talk to Yukari to take them both to the outside world, where they came from by the way.  
Their names were Jean Pierre Polnareff and Noriaki Kakyoin, and like everyone else, they found Gensokyo bizarre. By just seeing one marshmellow transparent and floating (according Polnaerff) around Youmu were frightened imagine if they had just learned that Yuyuko was even a ghost?  
But she could do was just take them to the outside world as fast as possible. Arriving in the forest just before the Hakurei Shrine she saw a familiar figure, a green dot, blue and white next to a dog and a man as tall as the other two at her side.  
- Sanae! - Shouted the half ghost calling the attention of other  
- ... hm? Youmu?! Are you? - The green-haired girl ran excitedly toward another  
- What are you doing here and who is he? - The silver haired girl asked  
- Abdul! Iggy! - Polnareff cried to see the man and the dog that was with Sanae  
- Oh, so you know them? - Sanae said - I was going to see Reimu now, to bring them to the world outside  
- So let's together! I was going there too Sanae! - Youmu spoke lively  
- Of course! let's go!  
The two began to talk animatedly as they walked in front of other men and dog that looked very confused and followed what was happening there. Little did they all what was about to happen in that Shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile the Hakurei Shrine, Jotaro expected Reimu finish packing the Shrine to get him into such Yukari she so spoke. As he saw the Shrine Maiden cleaning the temple he looked at the stairs of the temple of which arose a silver haired maid.  
- Reimu, you have visitors ... - Before I could turn around to see Reimu, another figure emerged.  
- Ah, Welcome Sakuya ... Who's your new friend? By umbrella should be a vampire too ... - Reimu spoke without realizing that the man who came with Sakuya was who Jotaro was looking for.  
- Dio! - Jotaro spoke to see the blond man beside the maid

* * *

While the animated conversation of the two still they came near the stairs that led to the Hakurei Shrine when they heard some noise.  
- What is this? - Youmu asked  
- It seems that a battle is going on up there - Sanae talked curious  
- Hey! You! Walk faster! - Shouted the gardener wanting to rush the three - I have a bad feeling...  
Soon they all climbed the stairs of the Shrine in a matter of seconds, and when they reached the temple saw two men fighting, the maid on the floor near the Hakurei Shrine Maiden both amazed at the damage they did in the Shrine.  
Then the priestess irritated.  
She stood up and jumped over Jotaro giving a flying him to the playing floor. The priestess then shouted  
- Stop it you two! Will destroy my temple! - Reimu can be quiet at times, but she is a very strong person and could destroy those in two minutes if she wanted  
Dio shocked by the strength of the Shrine Maiden (not only him, everyone else and even Iggy not ceased to be shocked) just walked away from her and eventually ask what kind of place they were to have such people powerful enough to overthrow a man 195 cm and 88 kg easily.  
The Priestess just climbed the donations box empty and then said:  
- Here is Gensokyo!  
Not much explaining, Reimu just decided that she would take them all to Yukari, but she did not know exactly where she could be.  
- The Journey may be long, so let's stop fighting and let us know better. - Reimu said sitting in cash donations now - I do not want to see any fights from here to there, or how it will end - pointed to Jotaro fallen on the ground  
All a bit daunted found better hear the priestess, who knows what else she could do. The first to want to introduce everyone was excited priestess of the Moriya Shrine Maiden.  
- Let me start. - She started - I am Sanae Kochiya, I am 14 years old and I am a Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine. No secrets will speak my abilities Spell Card and use it more. I can do miracle and my Spell Card is used more Esoterica "Nine Syllable Stabs"  
All, less the girls, looked for Reimu asking for an explanation of what would be Spell Cards. Reimu looked just be for everyone and just said it was a system used in Gensokyo and that was law thanks to a certain vampire.  
- If you allow me to continue - The gardener spoke performing this time - I am Youmu Konpaku,'m Hakugyokurou's gardener, a place where the spirits waiting to be reincarnated. I have skills with swords and my favorite spell card is Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses"  
After submitting Youmu, the mage in black and white appeared there looking for Reimu and surprising with so many people.  
- Someone made a donation? Not? Already suspected, ze ~ - Marisa laughed of Reimu that gave a little slap on her arm and asked her if present - Let's resolve incidents? If so then I'm Marisa Kirisame, I'm 15 and I'm a magician. I use various types of magic, but my favorite is my Spell Card Love Sign "Master Spark"  
Reimu just frowned and Marisa decided to perform forgetting the maid.  
- I'm Reimu Hakurei, the priestess of Hakurei Shrine, my age does not matter but yes what I do. It is I'm who protect the borders that divide Gensokyo from the outside world and therefore I'm who have a duty to take you to where they came from ... Oh! yes, my favorite is the Spell Card Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal-"  
To understand the duties of the Shrine Maiden and the great responsibility she carried all seemed to calm down a bit. With short presentations by saying their names, Reimu doesn't had many questions beyond "What the hell is a Stand? '. After a brief explanation of the priestess was ready to leave behind the Gensokyo's lazy Youkai, but then Dio prevented asking the maid who was also sitting ready to go.  
Reimu just looked at Sakuya understood that as a sign to all present there.  
- I am Sakuya Izayoi not have much to say, I'm just the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and my only ability is to control the time ... I have a Spell Card called The World which is one of my favorites, though not much use - Dio became interested int the maid with a power similar to his and a Spell Card with the same name as his Stand ... Certainly it would be a good slave for him  
- Now that we have done presentations! Let all of you to the borders of Gensokyo! Come to the village of Mayohiga! - Reimu spoke authoritarian as ever going forward  
The journey that group was about to begin, but there seems to not be a short journey.

* * *

...  
Silence ...  
That place was silent ...  
A silver-haired woman looked at the huge bamboo forest around that big mansion. Sighed and whispered to herself:  
- It's here ... Not only does it ... Those two are also close by ...

* * *

Around the human village a little girl walked out there she saw a man fallen boundaries between the village and the bamboo forest. She approached him and went to see if he was okay.  
- Mister? Are you okay? - She tried to touch it but before she could get a shiny blade and quickly went towards the little timeless close her eyes...

To be Continued...

* * *

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**I'm Alive and now i'm back!**_

_** My internet doesn't want to colaborate yesterday and so i was depressed finishing this today!**_

_**So, i create a little site for the fanfic (Yeah, i'm crazy, i create a site for a fanfic!) and there i'll post some notices in the blog and also some characters profile. Here is if you want: **_

_**So is that guys...**_

**_Sorry for my bad english and sorry for the delay_**

**_Wryyyy(Kiss)_**


	8. Chapter 7

- Sakuya! - Giorno woke in a start shouting the name of the maid who had helped him - ... It was a dream...  
Giorno looked around remembering the weird dream he had about the maid. She was cleaning the house and he was by her side, helping her when she pushed him aside and a sword pierced her body. Was that just a dream or was it a signal? He did not know, but also did not understand. He had met Sakuya yesterday and was already worried about her?  
He remembered that morning she came to wake him up. Yes, he awoke for moment, only to answer the woman who had tried to wake him and felt the little kiss on the forehead she had given him. What did that mean? Sakuya was being nice to him, actually since they had met Sakuya treated him kindly.  
He didn't knew the reason behind that, but decided not to think too much about it, very soon he would return to his world and would have to forget all the bizarre things he've seen here. He went toward the library and preferred to stay reading books quietly, of course, if Patchouli allowed.  
Arriving at the great library, closed the iron doors and headed toward the tables (if he could find them). After he picked up a book with Koakuma's help, sat beside the mage who was finishing another book.  
- She is fine... - Patchouli said quietly to the blonde who sat near her - Sakuya's already out to solve other incidents... She will return safely - Patchouli gave the book she had just read to someone behind her  
- Wait... You are...

While they were on their way to Mayohiga's Village, Marisa wouldn't stop singing things related to Yugari's age, which certainly wasn't pleasing not even Reimu.  
- Marisa! Could you shut up for a second? - The priestess spoke  
- Why should I? - Marisa asked continuing to sing  
- Because it's annoying! - Reimu almost jumped on Marisa, however the maid stopped her from doing so  
- Calm down, Reimu. Remember why we're here... Forget everything she is saying and let's get going  
Once again, Marisa continued to sing some very weird songs about Yukari's age, but this time, Reimu was being held by the maid who besides that, looked at Dio from time to time, to see if he was arguing with someone.  
Sakuya remembered she left Giorno at the mansion and got worried about leaving him alone in a place with two vampires and youkai, after all, Giorno and her were the only humans there.  
- Sakuya-san, I don't know what is bothering you... - The Moriya Shrine's priestess touched her shoulder, what made the woman look at her – but you can relax, everything will be fine. I believe that everything always ends well - Sanae smiled at her  
- Ah... Thanks, Sanae... I'm just worried about a person who I left in the mansion...  
- Oh, I see, but just relax a little - She kept smiling to the maid.  
The talk and the distraction were so that they barely noticed they had past Mayohiga's Village, until the priestess shouted that they had arrivied and pointed to a big stairway  
- She is here! - Reimu exclaimed and then continued to climb the stairs  
Followed by everyone, the red-white priestess did not noticed a bright light coming from the top of the staircase, but Sakuya noticed and said to Reimu to defend herself.  
- Hakurei Border! - Reimu made a big barrier that defended them just like a great shield  
- What was that? - Jotaro asked as he saw that more shots were coming toward all of them  
- Divert! - Sakuya said advancing with Reimu to the top of the staircase  
Marisa was about to go too, butbut when she saw that Jotaro and Kakyoin alone wouldn't make it, she decided to stay and help them. Youmu dodged a few shots, but when she noticed that some of them would hit Polnareff, she quickly went toward him and snapped all shots away with her swords.  
- You're fast - He said  
- Save your compliments for later! – She said back, getting distracted for a moment  
A shot came towards Youmu and when she realized she was about to be hit by it, Sanae snapped the shot away with a pentagram like shot  
- You okay? - The green-haired girl asked as she held the dog in her arms  
- Thank you - Youmu said relaxing a bit  
Meanwhile Reimu flew toward the shots avoiding each one of them just like Sakuya. The maid was ready to help Reimu and so she did what she had to do. She closed her eyes and when opened them again, they had changed from silver to red.  
- Spell Card ... Sakuya's World!  
Everything stopped moving, the priestess, the shots,the world. Sakuya carried the priestess to the end of the staircase where was a boy with a bizarre pompadour hairstyle wearing school clothes. Sakuya put Reimu behind him and said whispered:  
- Time resumes...  
When time started to flow again, Reimu noticed where she was and saw small portals opened beside the boy, she then decided to attack him to stop shots. Before she could even deliver a single kick, a portal opened in the boy's back and from it, a blonde woman with a well-defined body wearing extravagant clothes came out.  
- No need to attack him, Reimu! I'm here! It was me who you wanted to talk to - The woman completely came out from within the body of the boy and hugged him  
- Miss. Yukari? - He said, a little confused  
- Don't you dare to lay a finger on Josuke! He has nothing to do with it! He just wanted to help me!  
Confused, Reimu and Sakuya just glanced at each other and in their minds made a single question: What was happening there?  
_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Notes:_**

**_Hey guys! Today i finish it. In reality i finish it in one day, but when i was ready to post it... I noticed that i don't save the fanfic! I have a Short Memory so i didn't remember what i had written so i let it to continue in another day. After a little(or long) time i finish it today ^^ so sorry guys..._**

**_So who was in Patchouli's library? Why Josuke is helping Yukari? And why Sakuya was so kind with Giorno? DON'T STOP TO READ GUYS XD!_**


	9. Chapter 8

After everything had returned to normal (not so much) Yukari brought everybody to the Hakurei Shrine once again, but when they arrivied at the shrine, the woman broke down and was about to fall to the ground until that boy, Josuke, hold her.  
- Miss. Yukari! You should rest! You know you're weak because of the boundaries - He said sitting her on the temple's small balcony  
- So it wasn't just me feeling things? The borders are weak? - Reimu said taking a small step back  
- Yes... The borders are weak and I'm trying to maintain them, so that Gensokyo is not revealed to the Outside World... Although it is too late - Yukari replied in a low voice  
Reimu began to worry about what Yukari had said, after all of those men already knew about Gensokyo and Yukari seemed to want to hide that world from the Outside World at any cost.  
She didn't know what to do at the moment, but she needed to get all of them out of Gensokyo now, but at least, before she could speak, Yukari's voice said as serious as usual:  
- I can no longer leave Gensokyo, I cannot open a single portal to outside of Gensokyo ... - She lowered her head and continued sadly - Because of this... Chen and Ran ...  
- All right, Miss. Yakumo... - The maid said fearlessly – I don't know about Reimu and the others, but I will solve this incident - And then in a tone so low and inaudible she told herself – To take Giorno back to his world...  
- If so I'll help too, ze - Marisa said putting her Witch hat – We'll even restore your strength if we can, Yukari  
- I need a little training too, so I'll help - Sanae said bizarrely excited about all of that.  
- I can't say I'll always help because dealing with Miss. Yuyuko's nervous appetite is very difficult, but… - Youmu took her swords and stood - I'll try to help whenever I can  
Everyone looked at Reimu waiting for a decision. She looked at Jotaro and sighed, then look at Josuke and finally at Yukari, then sighed again.  
- What is it that Marisa and Jotaro always say? - A small smile appeared on her lips and then the words came out of her mouth - Yare Yare Daze...

* * *

- But, Patchouli... Wasn't him gone? - Giorno said staring at the man behind the magician  
- Ah, yes... He chose to stay here... He told me that two youkai helped him, but he didn't really trust them, so now he will help Koakuma here at the library - Patchouli calmly spoke barely showing a single reaction  
Giorno set the book aside and began to face the window. Began to think more and more and when a bird went passed the window extremely fast, the blonde's eyes widened as he thought "Did they...". He jumped up from his chair a little scared.  
- Patchouli! I need help! - He shouted when Caesar tried to touch his shoulder  
- What happened, Giorno? - Caesar asked a little scared about the boy's reaction  
- I don't know, but... For some reason I think my friends might be here! I need to find them!  
- Giorno... First of all calm down - Patchouli ordered coldly as usual - Now... Let's wait for Sakuya to back... She is responsible for you at the moment...  
The boy calmed down for a moment, but something was telling him that those five were there... He looked through the window again and waited for Sakuya to come back. When the big iron doors opened, the loud noise was heard from the table.  
The sound of the high heels doing a great echo in the library made Giorno open a little smile imagining that Sakuya was now there, but her steps weren't the only ones he could hear... There was someone else there.  
The noise was getting louder and louder confirming that she was close when it finally stopped.  
- So you woke up, sleepyhead? – Sakuya's serious voice echoed in Giorno's ears making him smile a little more  
Giorno slowly turned, ready to answer Sakuya, but before he did that, his eyes widened in surprise to the sight of the shadow behind the maid. That face, that hair, those eyes, everything was identical to the picture he had in his wallet ... Yes! That was his father, Dio Brando!  
"How? He was dead! Dio Brando was dead! That can't be him!" Giorno thought as he tried to remain calm at all costs, but failed.  
- Is anything wrong, Giorno? - Sakuya asked  
- ... He... - The boy pointed to Dio - ... Who is he?  
- Oh, him? He is Dio Brando – Sakuya said calmly  
A noise at the table. The cup of tea Patchouli was drinking had flipped and the entire content of tea was at the various books that were on the table. Everyone looked Patchouli and saw that there was no helper around.  
Before Sakuya could clean the dirt, the magician said that Koakuma would soon come to clean it. Not quite understanding what had happened Sakuya just withdrew alongside with Dio and went to the balcony where Remilia, the mistress of the mansion was. "I need to tell Miss. Remilia everything as soon as possible... Maybe she and Mr. Dio could join together and solve this." the maid thought as she walked through the halls toward the balcony.

* * *

The silver-haired Lunarian walked through Eintei's halls, following a trail of dead bodies. Yes, someone had entered Eintei and killed half of rabbit helpers that place had.  
She heard someone talking in a room, something like "Where is the stone?". The woman just opened the door a little and saw that inside the room were three huge, muscular men... Who wore a kind of thong. Their leader, the one which seemed to be the tallest in her sight, had wavy hair of a dark purple shade. Her eyes widened when she recognized the figure that once had his back facing her and now showed his face without her realizing it.  
- He is...

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Notes: SHORT CHAPTER GUYS SO SORRY _**

**_So, here is the chapter 8, not so much things here, but next chapter will have a fight :D_**

**_About the why Jojo guys are not fighting, is because they are surprised with everything in Gensokyo. Is not normal you sleep in a place and wake up in another place where have girls who can destroy you with a touch(as Flan), after all they are just surprised, ok? :3 so in the next chapter will have a great fight(xD I think) so just wait \o/ _**


End file.
